Spike Spencer
|birthplace = Houston, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Kendra Benham (ex-spouse) Kim MacKenzie (spouse) Declan Spencer (son) |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Houston Los Angeles |active = 1989-present |status = Active |agent = Pastorini-Bosby Talent |website = Spike Spencer }}Charles Forrest "Spike" Spencer (born on December 21, 1968 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actor. He is best known for roles in ADV Films dubs such as Shinji Ikari in Neon Genesis Evangelion, Akito Tenkawa in Martian Successor Nadesico, and Shioji in Excel Saga. He has also performed voice acting for radio, especially commercials. His anime character voices tend to be either for timid, shy, or weak characters, or for eccentric and comical ones. He's also known for voicing Papillon in Buso Renkin, Ginta in MÄR, Hanatarō Yamada in Bleach, Rolo Lamperouge in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 and Takuma Ichijo in Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty. Biography Spencer attended the University of Houston for four years. After doing a number of independent films, he met Amanda Winn Lee, who suggested he audition for anime English dubbing at ADV Films. Spencer first landed a supporting role of Prime Minister Mikoshiba in Super Atragon, then a leading role of Takateru in Suikoden Demon Century, and finally, in August 1996, the role of Shinji Ikari in Neon Genesis Evangelion. After ADV Films' collapse, FUNimation Entertainment acquired the rights to the newly released Evangelion Movies. As part of Funimation's goal to get the service of the original voice actors from shows and movies they acquired distributing rights for, Spike reprised Shinji in the movies. Spencer has done commercials for Houston Cellular, Applebee's, Kroger, Chevrolet, and Subway. Spencer has done additional acting in live-action films and in TV series such as The Big Easy. Spencer also travels the world with his panel, Don't Kill Your Date (and Other Cooking Tips), which teaches Spencer's trademark "food game," giving dating advice for men, cooking tips, and easy dinner recipes. Spencer's dating tips have been featured in USA Today and Men's Health. He also frequently writes dating tips for Neil Strauss, Carlos Xuma, and Singles Warehouse. Spencer was once married to Kendra Benham, who worked alongside him in Neon Genesis Evangelion as Maya Ibuki; the two divorced in 2006. Spencer holds a brownbelt in aikido and a 2nd degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do. Spencer is currently married to multi-passionate entrepreneur, owner of Fitness with Kim and CrownYourself.com, screenwriter, Kim MacKenzie, a former Miss California contestant and Miss Norway 2014 in the Queen of the Universe Pageant, as of October 4, 2014. He is a foodie and has a website called DontKillYourDate.com. Spike and Kim have one child, named Declan, who was born on July 29, 2017. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Better than Us'' (2018) - Alexander Goronenko, Beard, Guy 1 (ep. 1), Valash (ep. 1), Vasily (ep. 1), Hospital Security 1 (ep. 11), Male Radio Guest (ep. 11) Animation Dubbing Animated Films *''The Adventures of Panda Warrior'' (2012) - Billy Beakman Anime Dubbing Anime *''Blue Seed'' (1994-1995) - Reporter (ep. 13), Detective (ep. 14), Drunk (ep. 14), Commander (ep. 17), Gang Member B (ep. 17), Policeman (ep. 18), Additional Voices *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Shinji Ikari, Movie Actor 2 (ep. 4) *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (1996-1997) - Akito Tenkawa, Gyappy the Vampire (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040'' (1998-1999) - Mackey Stingray, Special Vocal Effects (ep. 20), Additional Voices *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Senpai (ep. 9), Sumi (eps. 9 & 25), Additional Voices *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (1998-1999) - Majic Lin *''Excel Saga'' (1999-2000) - Shioji Gojo, Dog (ep. 8), Susumu Shikiri (ep. 9), Taikomochi (ep. 10), Basketball Player (ep. 11), Monkeys (ep. 11), Student (ep. 11), Weird Sounds (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge'' (1999-2000) - Majic Lin, Red Robber (ep. 7), Meat-Bun Boss (ep. 8) *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (1999-2000) - Two-Tone (eps. 1, 4), Scientist (ep. 14), Manager (ep. 15), Ticket Taker (ep. 16), Shrinesman (ep. 17) *''Full Metal Panic!'' (2002) - Shouta Sakamoto, Takuma Kugayama, Submarine Officer (ep. 3), Subordinate A (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Hanataro Yamada, Di Roy Rinker, Szayel's Fraccion (ep. 164), Additional Voices *''Gantz'' (2004) - Greenonion Child (eps. 3-4), Additional Voices *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Ace Goody, Cop A (ep. 2), Football Kid (ep. 4), Boy with Glasses (ep. 5), Boy (ep. 9), Monkey (ep. 37), Crook (ep. 44) *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Ginta Toramizu, Monkey 2 (ep. 2) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Tango, Communications Team Ninja, Allied Ninja (ep. 264), Intel Unit Ninja (ep. 264), Allied Ninja (ep. 284), Council Member #3 (ep. 285), Bill Collector (ep. 286), Nokizaru Troop Ninja (ep. 287), Shun (ep. 330), Yatogo Ryugen (ep. 335) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Rolo Lamperouge, Additional Voices *''Vampire Knight'' (2008) - Takuma Ichijō, Day Class Student (ep. 2), Vampire (ep. 4) *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) - Takuma Ichijō, Day Class Student (ep. 10) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Saburo Togusa, Yellow Scarf Member, Yellow Scarf A (ep. 5), Gamer #2 (ep. 7), Student #1 (ep. 10), Student #3 (ep. 10) *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Additional Voices *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Gunner Arano *''Wolverine'' (2011) - Madripoor Thug (ep. 9) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2011-2014) - Caswell (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Cursed Doll (ep. 8) *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Kouchi Tusuruuchi, Trainee (ep. 2), Pilot (eps. 7-10, 12) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Majin Buu, Gregory (eps. 4-5) (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Saburō Togusa, Takashiaki Kazamoto, Biker Gang A, Dollar (ep. 1), Blue Square Member (ep. 12), Man in Crowd #2 (ep. 13), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep. 16) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Police Officer (ep. 14), Kosuke Holmes Akechi (ep. 21) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Hoodlum B (ep. 2) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part III'' (1989) - Bud (ADV Dub) *''Ellcia'' (1992-1993) - Fonk *''Battle Angel Alita'' (1993) - Yugo (ADV Dub) *''Suikoden Demon Century'' (1993) - Takateru Suga *''Gunsmith Cats'' (1995-1996) - Gray, Additional Voices *''Burn-Up W'' (1996) - Jackal Head (eps. 5-6), Additional Voices *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Worm Raimi *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Daryl McGuinness (ep 4), Operator (ep. 4), Communication (ep. 6), Operator (ep. 7) Anime Films *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth'' (1997) - Shinji Ikari *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion'' (1997) - Shinji Ikari *''Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness'' (1998) - Akito Tenkawa *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Shinji Ikari *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Shinji Ikari *''Redline'' (2009) - Void Do *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Shinji Ikari, Additional Voices *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Snake *''Ni no Kuni'' (2019) - Toru Shinozaki Video Game Dubbing *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Additional Voices External Links *Spike Spencer at the Internet Movie Database *Spike Spencer at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for PCB Productions Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions